The subject matter herein relates generally to contactless connectors that provide contactless data transmission at short range using RF energy and waveguide structures for such contactless connectors.
Contactless connectors typically include a transmitter chip and a receiver chip. A data stream is furnished to the transmitter chip, which produces a modulated RF signal, such as at 60 GHz. That signal is propagated a short distance to the receiver chip, which demodulates the signal and recovers the original data stream. The chips have antennas to allow transmission of data between the connector pairs without the need for an electrical or optical connection. Multiple channels can be provided by using multiple transmitter chip and receiver chip pairs. To avoid crosstalk between channels, each chip pair is isolated from a neighboring pair by distance or by shielding.
Certain applications require spacing of the transmitter and receiver chips at distances that are too far for effective transmission by the chips. Additionally, certain applications require relative motion between the connector components. While the chips can be separated longitudinally within certain limits with little or no degradation in performance, beyond such limits the signal and performance are diminished. Separation allows reduced precision in the mated position of the connector carriers or even some compliance to allow for mismatch in the position of the connector carriers. Problems arise when complex translation is required. For example, translation in more than one direction is problematic and leads to signal degradation and/or transmission failure.
A need remains for a contactless connector that accommodates for adequate spacing and/or movement of the connector components.